


The Twins' Tale

by laEsmeralda



Series: Arwen's Book of Secrets [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laEsmeralda/pseuds/laEsmeralda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arwen, Queen of Elves and Men, writes in her most secret book about the relationship among Aragorn, Legolas, and herself. These are tales that near her own end, she intends to give Legolas to carry over the sea, so that he might know these things she learned of him and their loved ones. Her book begins at the time where <i>Song Restored</i> ends in the Linnod series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twins' Tale

Memory is a fickle thing, yet remembrance is integral to a thinking life. 

Now that my existence is finite, I am driven to darken pages with the ink of my memories. I do this despite the danger that those pages might be found and read by those who would harm us. I mean to give this secret book to you one day, Legolas. Within it, I address to you the things I cannot seem to say when you are near. 

When you are without us, looking back, you will find that there are still things to be learned of us as well as much joy to be remembered. I write for Aragorn as well, though he is privy to my thoughts in present time, for the bond he and I share allows for that directness. But sometimes, he asks for the book instead. He studies it to learn more of my thoughts, to know me better. But he also reads it for enjoyment because when you are away for weeks or months, he craves you. My words bring you back to him.  
*******

Today, I remembered something I heard from my brothers in our youth, something I imagine you will recall with pleasure. I wonder how their story--changed as it must be through the retelling--will differ from your own memory.

People believe, wrongly, that I am not close to my brothers. We are more alike than our father would ever like to know. Elladan and Elrohir were careful not to exclude me from our sibling circle even though I was prohibited from their roughhousing after a certain age, and even though I could never access the secrets of their twin language. Were it not for them, I would have had little fun indeed as a child--much education, but little play. Elrond is not without a sense of humor beneath his strictness, but he has always been possessive and protective of me. 

My brothers spoke openly before me of their adventures of all kinds. Thanks to their candor and to their tastes in raiding the libraries of Rivendell and Lórien, I was not ignorant of the pleasure to be had in sex. 

Many wonder if the twins share each other, a cause for much lascivious speculation. Unless they have lied to me, which I much doubt, there has been no such play since their very early awakening to pleasure. Children must be protected from those of age in part because children yet have no morals themselves and no understanding of the pain or consequences of their actions. 

Elladan laughed at my blushing question at their coming of age, and said they did not find it compelling any longer, it was too much like self-pleasure and the novelty had passed. Instead, they used their natural and practiced intimacy to entice other lovers--together. 

I am certain that either alone would be enough to satisfy the most jaded of partners. Their connection to each other allows them to move in concert like one mind, their differences complementing and their sameness disarming. For these reasons, they always had a taste for elder, far more experienced partners. 

Once, the twins received a particularly severe reprimand from Lord Elrond after a council member found herself unable to proceed with a difficult negotiation. Having seen Elrohir and Elladan take turns dancing with her the evening prior, no one needed to tell Father what had transpired. She still speaks fondly of my brothers, a twinkle in her eye.

We three survived our mother's loss together. Though they grew tough and grim in the wars thereafter, they did not lose hope or their understanding of love. It was with their conspiracy and compassion that I stole times of pleasure with Aragorn. They rejoiced to see us happy. 

How strange that you would claim all three of them, though in such different ways. So, lover of my husband and my brothers, it is time for me to tell you this tale in the twins' voices.  
*******

They swept into my room with a rush of energy.

"Arwen, you will never believe what happened today!" Elrohir glowed in that particular way that spoke of having spent himself at least once. Bits of meadow grass were stuck in his hair, and he carried an unusually green scent--the twins are typically redolent with warm spices.

I laughed and set my book of verse aside. "If you find it difficult for me to believe, I find it difficult to imagine."

"The breathtaking elf from Mirkwood? Father's arranged for us to train with him at the bow. You know the one?" Elrohir's excitement was always contagious.

"I think so."

"You think so. Are you blind, Sister?" Elladan asked in his softer voice, with a smile. 

I sighed. "I try to be, Elladan, in my frustrated existence as our father's daughter. You are speaking of King Thranduil's son?"

"Mmm. Indeed." Elrohir circled behind me. He knew I could not bear his gaze when he told their more exotic tales. Elladan reclined on the divan, his long legs dangling, and focused on an intricate bit of ceiling.

I relaxed back in the chair and closed my eyes. "I only met him at the formal dinner. He was courteous, and his singing voice was extraordinary."

"Arwen, your senses have departed you if he did not take your breath away." Elladan was earnest and his restlessness bespoke already renewed need.

"I was distracted. Pray tell me what happened, as you so clearly wish to do, and I will be the judge of breath." This was often our game.

"Very well, since you ask so sweetly. Who shall be elected to tell?" Elrohir asked with mischief.

"I care not to tell, Brother, only to feel." Elladan replied. I opened my eyes to see that despite his sardonic tone, his smile was genuine. Elrohir's ability to overpower a moment or a crowd with his charisma was equal to his desire to do it. Elladan kept the same power subdued, and it shimmered in him always.

"For you know that I, in my unabashed telling, will do him more justice." Elrohir showed his natural arrogance.

"Perhaps. In any event, I am willing to defer to you." Elladan nodded.

"Only in the telling, never in the doing. Well, Arwen, here is how Elrond's wicked sons have been humbled today."  
***

We met Legolas on the deep-forest meadow as appointed. He was there already, working with his bow, and we saw him hit the target nine times in a row without stopping. His quiver was empty then, else I have no doubt he would have continued not to miss. He was doubtless aware of us, yet finished his round before acknowledging us at all.

We had noticed and admired him at the banquet, but I for one was unprepared for his power in such close quarters. His shirt flowed around him loosely as he drew and fired, and the bands of muscle in his shoulders could be seen moving tautly under the fabric. His legs, draped with his tunic when we last saw him, were covered only by closely-fit hunting doeskins. 

I think my mouth went dry. In the archer's balanced stance, braced for firing, his calves, thighs, and flanks flexed in time with each arrow loosing. When the shirt moved, the small of his back flashed into view, curved and smooth. Elladan made our connection then, of a sudden, with a silent exclamation that I answered in kind.

With so many of our kind having great beauty, it is difficult to be extraordinary. His bearing, the carriage of his shoulders, the shift of his hips, all spoke immediately of sexual prowess. It was impossible not to think of removing his clothing and of doing so as soon as possible.

While I was contemplating the curve of his buttocks, and growing hard from it, he pulled arrows from his target and spoke without turning around. "Elrohir, Elladan, I am honored with your presence. But now I must put aside your position and proceed with my duty. Are you quite ready for the rigors of training? I fear that your father has given me instructions to have no mercy."

"We are fit." I felt free to speak for both of us in that fact.

He chuckled low, and I could feel a shiver run through Elladan at the sound. "I have no doubt. But I have been charged with the improvement of your skills with the bow. And I take my trusts seriously." 

Elladan and I glanced at each other, something we rarely need do, and confirmed that somehow, Legolas could feel our interest. "We commit ourselves to your teaching, Prince, please forgive our lack of formality." Elladan made his voice submissive, an unusual sound.

At last, Legolas turned to us, entirely calm and composed, the humored warmth of his brown eyes intoxicating at a glance. Although his features are beautiful, it was his expressions that moved me most today. He is serene. That does not make him without emotion. One must pay attention to see the changes flicker through his eyes and move the corners of his mouth, but the layers are there. He is no hollow beauty.

"I will opt for frankness as I sense the level of sophistication before me," he said. It took me a moment to realize I was listening to the sound of his voice and not his words, though my eyes had not moved from his face. Elladan nudged me with his mind. When Legolas smiled at us, then, I felt my heart drop in my chest. "Sons of Elrond, your reputation for mischief precedes you. Perhaps here, in Rivendell, and young as you are, you are unaware of mine." All we could do was blink back at him like a pair of startled coneys.

"Suffice it to say, that your father is well aware of it. I am certain he set me this task to teach you a lesson in humility, though Elrond would never say so." Legolas leaned on his bow and made a swift yet burning appraisal of each of us. "I am not opposed to teaching two lessons in one, but I would complete the openly promised one first." At that he tossed us each a quiver.

For the next two hours, he worked us so hard and through so many varied techniques that my hands were trembling, and I have never had difficulty pulling even the strongest bow. At the end, he had to come and assist me, a hand over each wrist, effortlessly and perfectly making the shot. This, after practicing side by side with us for those hours, making every move we made himself. My face burned. I could hear Elladan's breath straining and knew he would drop before complaining.

I am prideful but I know my limits. "Your Highness, " I began, "I know you are to show no mercy, but what of compassion?" 

The sound of his laughter in response made the hairs stand all over my body. "Your father has lost a bet, young lords, and a substantial one at that. I wagered you had wisdom to exceed your stubbornness. He disagreed."

I could feel my smile spread despite the wincing pain in my forearms. "Had we known the stakes, we would have yielded to you much sooner."

"Precisely why you were not told," he replied in a smooth tone. The mischief in this elder was unexpected. Usually, we are the playful influence on someone who resists us to the last.

"Who was to measure the outcome?" Elladan was beginning to breathe normally again.

"You did not see him, but Glorfindel just left to convey the result."

"Will he return?" I could not resist.

Legolas' smile brightened. When he shook his head, spilling quicksilver hair over his shoulders, I felt the throbbing again. He finally stooped to find the long-withheld water flask and tossed it to me. "The first drink for the wise." I nearly upended it, bringing a frown to Elladan's face, but Legolas bent again in a minute and tossed him one as well.

"Will Father come here to bring payment for his wager?" Elladan queried, wiping water from his lips and chest.

"Nay." Legolas folded his arms over his chest and regarded us both with a neutral expression, his stance casual.

I am accustomed to having great control over my body, but his mere silent attention, conveying not a bit of interest, had me burning all over. I knew that Elladan was marble-hard in his leggings and grateful for his loose tunic. It did not matter. Legolas knew exactly what we wanted from the moment we entered the glade, perhaps even at the banquet. I could not move to approach him.

We locked eyes for a moment. Something strange began to happen. His eyes actually shifted in color to a silvery shade from their deep brown. I had heard of such of our kind but had never seen it. I did not know what it meant. 

"Do not move, either of you," he said, and walked toward Elladan. Without putting a hand on our brother anywhere, Legolas' lips brushed his throat and I felt such a shock of pleasure I thought neither of us would remain standing. "Mmm." He did not move his mouth away but an inch. "You taste sweet for such a stoic lad." He went back for another taste, this time in the hollow of collarbones, and his tongue swept the soft place between. What emanated from Elladan was too quiet to even be a whimper.

I could feel wetness leaking from me and knew it must be darkening my light leggings. Having discarded my tunic, I had not my brother's protection. I shut my eyes for a moment with the pleasure and humiliation at once. I did not hear Legolas move, but suddenly, his lips were at my ear. I kept my eyes closed, afraid to see him.

"You were sure of yourselves," he said, "sure that if you came here and took your lesson like good sons, you could impress me, and I would fall at your feet." 

I blushed hard at that, I who cannot be shamed. "Yes." I whispered. "We came here with that intent." I trembled in telling him, and was rewarded with a kiss under my jaw. I could smell him, green and fresh and hot, his hair tickling my cheek. I was aching and trapped uncomfortably in the wrong position, yet I could not bring myself to move to help the problem. 

"You are powerful, each of you alone." Now, he circled behind me, brushing my hip with his. "How dare you unleash both of yourselves on the unwary?" His tone was deadly serious. We remained silent. Without warning, his hand was on me, slipping my shaft into a straighter position with such a light and fast touch that I reacted after he had already withdrawn. I nearly lost control. His chest was separated from my back by the tiniest of spaces, a torture. "Now, answer my question."

I opened my eyes and could see a tear running down Elladan's face. His voice shook. "We have always had consent. Always."

"What have you asked? Or it is better to say, when have you asked? After the touch of your minds and your hands have already muddled the senses? Let me imagine, something like, 'Can you refuse such pleasure? Tell us now and we will stop.' Being certain to withdraw your touch for a moment of contrast." 

I shuddered at his complete understanding of us and for the first time, felt the weight of our conquests. Yet I was angry too. "What should we say? We have never interposed the other of us after starting with one. The person is always aware we are both there from the beginning. She or he wants that."

"Ah, so that absolves you of the responsibility?" He was still close, not touching me. Oh, I wanted him so badly to touch me, but I felt him move away, back to Elladan. He stood face to face with our brother, a foot or so away, and stroked away the tears with a thumb. I could tell from Elladan's whole body that he was moments from coming and fighting for control.

I saw Legolas draw a long breath and then synchronize his breathing with Elladan's, catching his pace then slowing it, calming it. Elladan's shoulders relaxed a little, and I knew he was able not to spill himself too soon. Then, Legolas spoke again. "Tell me, Elladan, what should you say?" 

Elladan's throat bobbed once as he swallowed heavily. "We should disclose our bond before invoking it. We should be clear, something like, 'Our minds are connected. It is powerful and dangerous and you might be hurt.' And we should say that without slyness or temptation. And without touch."

"Elrohir is wiser, but your conscience is more developed." Both powerful hands reached for Elladan's hands, linking fingers and palms at their sides as Legolas stepped against him. When the archer's forearms flexed slightly, the smooth veins that marked channels of muscle stood out a little more, and I throbbed in time with his pulse. "This time, Elladan, you are rewarded first." Not at the first touch of his lips, or the opening of mouths, but at the first gentle probe of his tongue, which I could feel as well, Elladan's back arched and he came, standing, not moving from his spot. He dragged me right with him, but I fell to my knees with no one to lean against. There was no time to form a song.

As the light cleared from my eyes, allowing images again, I could see Elladan sobbing against Legolas' chest as the bright one smoothed his hair. I felt this tremendous love, love of all things, pouring out to me through Elladan. Legolas held our brother until he quieted, then kissed his cheek and allowed him to stand alone again. I dropped my head. Never had anyone had this effect on us. I was completely disarmed.

In a few moments, I was looking at a pair of leather boots. I raised my head, pausing involuntarily at the sight of him hard in his breeches just inches away, before lifting my eyes to his. They were blazing bright blue and I at last I understood the change. My hands went to his laces but he caught them faster than I could move. He effortlessly drew me up.

"I accept you. And forgive you. You are young. In a difficult role with harsh expectations. With a gift no one has taught you to respect." He drew me into his arms and I melted to him as if without strength of my own, except that I was fully aroused again. "Elladan, come here," he commanded. "Stand against my back." In moments, I felt our brother's arms around me and I reached for him as well. Legolas kissed me then, and I tasted the sea, felt waves cradle me in their swells. He broke away too soon.

"Now, I fully know the strength of you together and I consent within these bounds. Without your hands or mouths, without disrobing, without changing positions, I want you to make me come before either of you may again." 

Elladan moved first, eagerly, and I felt the bright tendril of his spirit move through the center of Legolas' chest, seeking mine. The conscious seeking of our connection is always strong. For the first time, I felt a quiver move through the archer's elegant body, and his breath against my cheek quickened. I pressed my hips to him, feeling his shaft nestled next to mine. Elladan's left foot hooked my ankle as he shifted against Legolas' buttocks and our brother thrilled at the sensation even through two sets of leathers.

"I want to feel your skin in my mouth, " I groaned, the notes of song already building, "Please. Please." My face was buried in his shirt of soft lawn, his scent pouring into me, and I thought I would scream from the want.

"No," he breathed, nearly panting, and I could hear song in him too. "I do not consent to that. This is the lesson, Elrohir. But we may stop altogether if you prefer." I felt Elladan freeze in protest. I shook my head and held Elladan tighter, though my arms were already in pain. 

Elladan thrust again, pressing to me that glorious hardness between us, and I caught his rhythm, the physical and the ethereal. As we synchronized, I felt Legolas beginning to surrender to it, his voice contributing a deeper counterpoint to our melody. 

When he came, head thrown back on Elladan's shoulder, thighs tight to mine, we were right with him, and I thought my entire spirit poured out of me. I felt Elladan's disembodied energy swirling with mine, mingled with this strange blue light, a pure light that I knew was Legolas. If we had not been miles from here, we would have been heard by all. 

Somehow, the three of us slid to the ground without injury and lay entwined, hearts pounding. After a few minutes, Legolas rose over me and kissed me with gentleness and humor. He did the same with Elladan. I could not speak. 

"Sleep now, Beauties, for a few minutes. You will feel better after that." I instinctively reached to restrain him from leaving, and he kissed my hand. "Nay, I must go. I will not see you at dinner either, as I am setting off for home with a message for Father and must ready myself first. But remember me and this lesson. We shall meet again someday." He stood and smiled at us before going to gather his weapons. "And kiss The Evenstar for me. I am sorry not to have made her acquaintance." Then, he was gone.  
***

As Elrohir leaned to give my cheek the promised love-peck, and I returned at his touch to the present, I realized how deep into the story I had fallen. I was wet and trembling, and knew in a second that while I was swept away, the twins had spent themselves yet again.

This is why, when I met you again in Father's house two years ago, I should have known that Aragorn would fall to you. But I did not yet remember the tale of your power as my brothers experienced it. I remember it now.  
*******


End file.
